Firsts
by TinAlbert
Summary: (Reposted because for some reason it only showed a sentence the first time) A series of firsts for Brittana, told from Quinn's point of view. Chapters will be short, this story will not. K for now, T later, maybe M eventually.
1. The First Meeting

Santana and I met Brittany S. Pierce on the first period, of the first day, of Freshman year.

I had known Santana for years, since elementary school. She and I had always been the terrible twosome, ready and willing to take on anyone who dared get in our way on our journey to the top. We were going places, getting out of Lima for sure, and woe betide any poor sap that dared waste our precious time. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez -scheming and planning since first grade. Now that we had moved up to High school, things weren't about to change.

Santana had always been sharp tongued and hot tempered, quite violent too. She knew what she wanted – a record deal, to marry a billionaire, a mansion, and so on – and she planned to get it through sheer force of will. Whereas I was a planner and a charmer, sweet talking my way into power, Santana raged like a fire. I never knew why she was so angry, and I never asked.

The first day of High school started much as we had expected. One patented Santana glare, and people hurried to make room for us in the back row seats of our first class. There we sat, studying the people that we were going to be going to school with for the next couple of years.

The class started, our period 1 English teacher barely introducing herself before launching into a mind-numbing description of the syllabus. Already I was fighting to keep my eyes open, but I knew more than anyone the value of having a teacher like you. Falling asleep in the first day would not have earned me brownie points! Looking over at Santana, I could see she too was struggling to stay alert. Our bags rested on the chair beside Santana, we being the only two in the class sitting at a 3 person desk – Santana had wanted the extra room.

It was a good 10 minutes into the class when the door opened. A girl our age bounded in. Blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail, she wore a bright yellow sundress and… Was that a _duck hat_ on her head? She leapt over to Miss Forbes, a skip in her step, and smiled widely, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Sorry I'm late!" She cried, her voice louder than was really necessary. She handed the bemused teacher a note from the office and stepped back, grinning expectantly and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Miss Forbes read the note slowly, then looked up at the girl, still seemingly reeling from the girl's grad entrance. Well, she had certainly made a splash.

"Uh, ok, Miss…." She began, and looked down at the note, "Peirce, why don't you -" the girl interrupted.

"Call me Brittany!"

Miss Forbes had to smile. This Brittany Peirce was certainly endearing, for all her strange qualities.

"Sure, Brittany… Just go up and sit next to Santana and Quinn, they have a free seat beside them."

Brittany nodded excitedly, and looked around for the free seat.

Oh, no. No. No way was this happening! Endearing or not, the girl was a freak! Having her sit with us was _not_ good! I couldn't say anything, for I didn't want to get on the wrong side of Miss Forbes, but I knew Santana had no such qualms. I looked to her, desperate for her to say something, to yell in Spanish or storm out of the class, or _something!_

Santana didn't do anything like that. I didn't know whether she was trying to make a decent first impression, like myself, or if there was something else at work, but Santana stayed quiet. I could see her mind working, trying to assess whether or not this new girl was a threat, but when Brittany sat next to her, grinning from ear to ear at us without a hint of guile, it was pretty easy to see that she was harmless.

"Hi!" She said to us both, in what I guess she must have thought was a whisper, but what was in reality barely any quieter than her speaking voice. "I'm Brittany!"

We ignored her.


	2. The First Smile

Santana first smiled at Brittany on the second period, of the first day, of Freshman year.

The rest of English had passed without event, and our new timetables told us that Spanish was next. When we read it on our sheets, Santana and I looked at each other and laughed. We hadn't done Spanish in Elementary, but having a best friend that was fluent in the language was going to make this class a cakewalk. Slowly, we packed up our bags and began to head out of the class. We were in no hurry; Santana's skill with the language basically guaranteed we'd be class favourites before the week was out, so we didn't particularly worry about being late.

As we reached the classroom door, Brittany all but leapt in front of us, blocking the path.

"Hey!" She said, still grinning – did her mouth not hurt by now? – and waving as if we were the best or friends, "What do you guys have next?"

All right, bad enough that we had to sit with her, but we did not want her following us around! I opened my mouth, ready to put her in her place, but Santana spoke first.

"Spanish, how about you?"

…Wait, what?

Santana must have noticed my incredulous look, because she turned to me and shrugged. Why was Santana being _civil_ to her? This wasn't the plan! Being seen with a girl like this could ruin our reputation in minutes! Still, it was an unspoken rule between Santana and I never to outwardly question each other's motives, at least publically, so I settled for an eyebrow raise that I hoped Santana understood. _You'd better know what you're doing._ Santana ignored me, nodding her head to Brittany's reply.

"All right, I guess we'll show you where it is." She said.

Oh, great. Duck hat girl must have Spanish too. Well, I could put up with her for now, but there was no way I was going around with her while she wore that _thing_ on her head. I'd get Santana back for this later, but first;

"Yeah, totally, but Señor Costello won't let you wear that hat, just so you know. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble!"

I smiled sweetly, turning the full Fabray charm on Brittany, who nodded and removed the offending item. Thank God.

Santana nodded and smiled tightly at me, clearly conceding that the girl's hat would not do, and we began to walk to the Modern Languages department.

Once we entered the Spanish classroom, things began much as they had in English. Santana and I sat at the back of the classroom, and Brittany bagged a seat next to us. It was a good few minutes before the teacher came in, minutes spent with Brittany babbling about all kinds of strange things, Santana and I having given up trying to make sense of it.

When the teacher began, his lesson marginally more interesting than English, I could tell that Brittany was struggling. The Spanish was as basic as you would expect for a Freshman class, but she clearly didn't understand a thing. It had taken me a few minutes to notice her plight, but Santana had clearly seen it from the get go. She wasn't saying anything, and had I not known her for years I wouldn't have believed she cared, but there was a slight crease in her eyes that told me it bothered her. Surely Santana didn't actually give a damn about this girl?

Yet for some reason, when the teacher handed out our first worksheets – simple stuff, basic conversations and so on – and Brittany looked down at hers, tears threatening to spill over, I couldn't help but stare when I saw Santana quickly fill hers out, then slide her sheet over to Brittany. She didn't even look at her, and it took Brittany a minute to notice that she had the answers in front of her, but when she did she almost squealed aloud in gratitude.

This was… new. Santana helping someone? That she barely even new?

It was the end of the class when it happened, as Santana and I walked out the door and I got ready to confront her about her strange performance with the blonde. Brittany caught up with us, storming through the crowd, yet somehow avoiding banging into anyone with uncanny grace, and hugged Santana. _Hugged Santana_. Without warning! Well, it was nice knowing her, sort of.

I braced myself for the tirade Santana was sure to launch into, hair pulling and all, but it didn't come. She didn't exactly return the hug with open arms, but still! In fact, when Brittany pulled out of the hug and exclaimed loudly;

"Thank you so much! You're so kind to me!"

Santana's lips pulled back into a small, tentative smile. Nobody had ever called her "kind" before.

This Brittany chick was proving to be pretty interesting.


End file.
